witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ciri's Story: Fleeing the Bog
|Image = Tw3 ciri story fleeing the bog.jpg |Region = Velen |Location = Crookback Bog |Reward = |Level = 5 |Previous = Ladies of the Wood |Enemies = Drowners Hounds of the Wild Hunt |Next = Ladies of the Wood (continued) |Starting_icon = velen}}Ciri's Story: Fleeing the Bog is a main quest in . It takes place near the very end of the main quest Ladies of the Wood. Chronologically, it is the first of Ciri's quests that take place in Velen, and explains the circumstances of her arrival in the region. Walkthrough Having woken up and heard what the Crones plan to do to her, Ciri escapes out of a nearby window and takes off into the swamps with Imlerith following close behind. Drowners and hounds of the Wild Hunt will occupy the escape path, with the latter constantly appearing from portals all the way to the marker. However, it is not necessary to fight them. Simply running all the way to the marker on the other side of the bog will cause a cutscene to unfold in which Ciri successfully hides from Imlerith by climbing a tree and waiting out the danger. She then drops down and flees but eventually trips and falls down some rocks, before the quest abruptly ends. The quest Ciri's Story: The King of the Wolves picks up Ciri's story directly from the end of this quest. Journal entry :When Ciri arrived in Velen, she found herself in the very heart of the notorious Crookback Bog. Exhausted, she sought shelter, but instead found herself in the clutches of three demonic sisters known to the local peasants as the Ladies of the Wood. Ciri quickly realized how poorly that name fit these bloodthirsty hags and fled. She escaped with her life by a hair's breadth, but still had a long and dangerous trek through the marshes ahead of her. :Crookback Bog is home to more than its fair share of horrifying beasts, but none of them hold a candle to the general of the Wild Hunt who chased Ciri now. Imlerith - for that was his name - had arrived on the Crones' summons to take Ciri back to his king. The young witcher was able to give her pursuer the slip, but the two foes were destined to meet again in the future. Objectives * Escape from Crookback Bog. Videos File:Ciri Escapes from Crones and Imlerith in Crookbag Bog (Witcher 3 - Ciri's Story Quest) Trivia * By "the blood of the Traitoress" the Crones most likely mean Lara Dorren, however it is not officially confirmed who exactly is the Traitoress. * If Ciri returns to the cabin the Crones can be killed here, however doing so will result in a game over. Notes * This quest could be considered the shortest of all of Ciri's quests, as one can simply run all the way through without fighting. ar:قصة سيري: الهروب من المستنقعات ru:История Цири. Бегство с болот Category:The Witcher 3 main quests